You and I Know
by Build Up to the Fall
Summary: '"Hey, it's me. Will. Listen- I swear I'm not saying this because I'm high-" MacKenzie's eyes widen with disbelief. She knows what's happening, she knows what he's going to say next, but she can't believe it.' My version of how Will decides to tell MacKenzie what was in the voicemail message. Totally Will x MacKenzie!


**Oh, you wonderful Newsroom people, how I have missed you and your stories! I have almost 20 stories to spam the archive with, if I have any time to do so :) I'm definitely not Aaron Sorkin, and I don't own the Newsroom, and if I did it would be on all year :) For Tayla, because today was kind of rubbish.**

* * *

_Your past is your future, your future will learn_

_Safety Bricks - (BSS Presents) Kevin Drew_

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick.

He can't concentrate on anything else, time seems to be running slower than usual, despite the ridiculousness of the idea, like nothing is achievable until he sorts whatever he has with Mac out. It's driving him mad that all he can hear is minutes drifting by, wasted, all because he's thinking of MacKenzie. Because, whether he likes it or not, he's always thinking of MacKenzie in some shape or form.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

What message. What the fuck does she mean 'What message'? It's nice that she's taking what he said about 'not mentioning it' seriously, but it's a little difficult to gage and he's starting to wish she'd pretend it existed, at least.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

He sighs, throws him pen on his desk, marches out of his office, through the newsroom, and straight into her office. She looks surprised to see him, she tends not to disturb him while he's writing his script for the evening's broadcast.

"Will. What-" he cuts her off with a wave of his hand, motioning for her to be quiet. She complies and rounds her desk, perching on the edge.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and she sits there silently while he scrolls through his contacts and selects one, bringing the phone to his ear.

She jumps when her phone vibrates, his name appears on her screen. "Will, what-"

Again he cuts her off. "Answer the phone, MacKenzie." She does so reluctantly.

Will takes a deep breath an begins to speak each word carefully, letting each word sink in. "Hey, it's me. Will. Listen- I swear I'm not saying this because I'm high-" MacKenzie's eyes widen with disbelief. She knows what's happening, she knows (roughly at least) what he's going to say next, but she can't believe it.

"Billy-"

He rolls his eyes and lowers the phone from his ear. "Seriously, Mac, quit interrupting." He raises the phone again.

"and if the answer is no then just do me a favor and don't call me back or bring this up or anything. But I have to tell you— I mean after tonight, I really want to tell you that I never stopped. I can't stop. I'm still in love with you. I'm always going to be in love with you. Hating you is the hardest thing I've ever done, and I can't do it anymore. I can't forgive you yet, but I'm trying. We're working on it. Me and Jack are working on it. I-"

"Will, stop it." She hangs up on him, staring intently out the window.

"I thought you wanted to know." He crosses the room, his warm breath mingling with hers.

She tenses under the close proximity, her eyes glassy with insecurity.

"I love you." He whispers in her ear before brushing his lips against the corner of her mouth for a soft, barely there kiss. "I. Love. You."

"This isn't funny, Billy."

"What?"

"I can take the jibes, the hurtful comments, the spiteful actions, and I can just about stand a week of Brian, but this isn't fair, Billy, this is taking it too far. You can't toy with me like this. You can't play with me like this anymore. You can't just tell me you love me if you don't mean it."

"MacKenzie-"

"Will, look, lets just see this as a joke that went too far. We'll just forget all about it. We'll go back to normal. I can't let you make me feel constantly guilty." She swallows the lump in her throat. "I'm not keeping myself in jail anymore." She whispers the last sentence, and he can hear the uncertainly and disbelief in her voice, and he knows she's questioning herself, questioning his sincerity, assuring herself that he doesn't mean anything.

Will doesn't respond, the dark brown glassy eyes makes him realise how uncertain she's become when it comes to him, she truly believes he's playing some sick joke. He's taken the malicious actions too far, and now he's almost equally as guilty as she is for the ruin they've become, and she doesn't even know the story behind the ring.

He takes her face in his hands, guiding her to look him in the eye. "I'm trying so hard MacKenzie. I'm trying so hard to forgive you. I'm working on it. I'm not there yet completely, but I'm working on it. I want a future, MacKenzie, with you. Because I love you, and no amount of betrayal can stop that."

She doesn't speak, instead scans his face with her eyes, searching for any indication of lying. She finds none. "I'll wait." she whispers. "I want a future, Billy, with you."

It takes a while to set in for both of them, her words linger in the air. He smiles brightly and presses his lips to hers. They break apart, breathing heavy.

"We're going to make it work this time." He whispers, and he knows they will.

* * *

**Okay, I can't write endings. I suck at them. I hope you enjoyed that at least a little bit, and feedback would be good :)**


End file.
